


Clary's sister

by Beatlemania99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: Elizabeth Fray, is Clary's twin sister, they both know of the Shadowhunter world despite their mother trying to keep them in the dark, on their eighteenth birthday, they go to the Pandemonium club in Manhattan to avoid their mother taking them to Magnus Bane, the warlock realises that they're ready to become Shadowhunters, but still he finds them helping Isabelle Lightwood apprehend a demon.





	Clary's sister

It's my eighteenth birthday today, I have a twin sister called Clarissa ‘Clary’ Fray, oh my name is Elizabeth ‘Beth’ Fray, every year on our birthday Mum takes us to a warlock in Brooklyn to have our memories of the Shadowhunter world blocked, but this time, it won't work, or rather we won't let it happen.

Clary was on the phone to Simon, our friend, Clary’s love interest though she's too oblivious to notice, I noticed that she’d drawn a rune, the Rune of Angelic power, Clary and I made eye contact and knew that if Mum found out, she’ll take us to that warlock who likes to flirt with me, I remember the warlock telling me last year that it's only a matter of time before he wins my heart.

I heard the door unlock, I grabbed the post-it note with the angelic power rune and put it in my pocket and protected to read, a look from from Luke as he came in carrying the shopping told me that he knew that we were planning to become Shadowhunters today, we already had weapons which we hid, and Luke would train us in secret, we had runes on our bodies that were also hidden from plain view.

Clary went her room, and ended her phone call, I followed her, I felt Like shove a piece of paper into my hand, I looked at it, it was a note;

_Beth, I received word from my pack, there's a demon lurking around the Pandemonium club, you and Clary need to be on your guard at all times, trust no one, even people you think you know, demons can possess anyone, I taught you both well, Luke_

I walked into Clary's room and showed her the note, she nodded, we waited until Mum was asleep, Luke was still awake, we grabbed our weapons and let our runes become visible, “good luck, this will be your first demon hunting experience, remember what I say” Luke said.

“Trust no one, not even those we think we know” we said in unison, “good” Luke said, he kissed our foreheads, we hugged him before walking off into the night, we made it to the Pandemonium club, we snuck in, “now what, Beth?” Clary asked, “we wait” I said simply, I saw another shadowhunter, she was a female, “we’re not the only Shadowhunters” I stated, Clary and I tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around ready to attack, but lowered her sword when she saw our runes, “you’re Shadowhunters like me”  she said, in shock, “yes” Clary said.

“We apologize if we startled you, I'm Elizabeth Fray, this is my twin sister Clary” I said, “Isabelle Lightwood” she replied, “What are you doing here?” Isabelle asked, “our stepdad, a wolf shifter called Luke, tiped us off about a demon lurking around” Clary replied.

Isabelle used her Stele to carve two runes in our arms, “the top one will identify demons in disguise, the bottom one will allow me to mentally contact you if I find our target and vice versa” Isabelle explained, we nodded, “do you have back up?” I asked, “yes, there's my two bothers Alec and Jace” Isabelle said.

“We’ll be able to cover more ground if the five of us split up” a blonde shadowhunter said, “that’s Jace, I'm Alec, we appreciate the assistance” a black haired shadowhunter said, we nodded and split up to search the club for our mutual demon.

“Hello kitten” a voice said behind me as I felt his hands on my hips, oh no, not him, I turned to see a warlock behind me, “you, what do you want?” I asked coldly, he chuckled softly, “is that any way to greet an old friend Elizabeth” he said, “oh buzz off Bane, you're not messing with my memories this time, nor will you mess with Clary’s” I snapped and walked off, but he grabbed my hand, “i only did that to keep you both safe, all the running, the hiding, the lies, it was to keep you safe” he said, I turned to face him, “your safety, and Clary's, means more to me than anything” Bane whispered softly as he stroked my cheek affectionately, ‘ _Beth we found our target, we need you_ ’ Isabelle said in my mind, ‘ _on my way_ ’ I thought to her, “I gotta go, duty calls” I said, “be safe” Bane said he kissed my cheek affectionately.

I flees to help my friends and my sister, I saw them restraining a demon, Jace handed me his sword and nodded, I slashed the demon's throat, and Clary stabbed it in the stomach, it flopped around until it evaporated, “nice one” Jace said, I nodded in thanks handing the sword back to Jace, “we should report back to Luke” I said to Clary she nodded, we headed home, Luke was waiting for us, “succeeded” I said, “that’s my girl” Luke said, he let us in,, we hid our runes and weapons and got changed, we went to sleep.

The following day, Clary went out with Luke, “she is far too oblivious” I said, “i know what you and Clary did last night, I forced Luke to tell me” Mum said, I sighed, “Mum, I know that you want to protect us but you can't keep us in the dark forever” I said, “i know that now, I've never been more proud of you both than I am right now” Mum said.

My head snapped to the door as my runes became visible, “we have unwanted company” I said, “They work for Valentine, he's after the Mortal Cup, I hid it in one of Dorothea's toret cards, only you and Clary are capable of getting it, you must find Clary and get her to the institute” Mum said, I ran to get my weapons as the door broke down, “You tell Valentine he'll never have the cup” I heard Mum shout, there were two men and a demon disguised as a dog, the men took Mum, I attacked the demon and killed it but it managed to bite me.

‘ _Izzy, I need you immediately, I've been bitten by a demon, Valentine's men took Mum, send someone to find Luke and Clary_ ’ I thought as I collapsed, ‘ _I’m on my way, try to stay awake, I've sent Jace to find your sister, Alec has gone to Luke_ ’ Izzy replied, it was only a matter of time before I saw Izzy knelt down next to me, “Beth, can you hear me?” she asked desperately as Luke and Alec ran in, “Izzy” I mumbled, “hang on” Izzy said carving a healing rune on the demon bite as I slowly lost consciousness.

I didn't know how long idI been unconscious, I could faintly hear voices, begging me to wake up, “Beth, darling, come back to us please, I need you, we're supposed to be together forever, I love you darling” I faintly heard Magnus say, I felt a gentle kiss on my lips.

My eyes fluttered open, “Magnus” I whispered, “Beth, you're alive, I thought I lost you” Magnus whispered, I slowly sat up, “where am I?” I asked, “It’s ok, you're safe, you're in the institute” Magnus said, wrapping an arm around me, ‘ _Izzy, I'm awake_ ’ I thought to her, the next thing I knew Izzy launched herself at me as soon as she saw me, Clary wasn't that far behind her, “ok, please let me breathe” I said, the two girls let go of me, Alec and Jace hugged me followed by Luke.

Magnus had me in his arms again, he was scared to let me go, “Magnus, I'm fine, I’m alive” I whispered softly as I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, “i’ve been through centuries of war but I've never been so afraid of looking the one I love” Magnus said, I noticed that the others had snuck off to god knows where, I looked at Magnus, I leaned towards him, I captured his lips with mine, I pulled back after a long few seconds, “I love you too” I said.

“You heard me” he stated, I nodded and hugged him, I left the infirmary, and chose me room with in the Institute, Clary had returned to Mum’s flat to get our things, I watched Izzy training with Clary, Magnus came in, I smiled at him, he was talking to Alec, I had a pretty good idea what it was about when I saw Alec blush, I knew that Alec was gay and I knew that he liked Magnus, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

I found myself wondering what it would be like to have both Alec and Magnus, they looked at me with identical smirks, uh oh, this ain't gonna be good, I excused myself and fled, but they managed to grab my arms thus stopping my attempted escape


End file.
